The house of Strifes
by JammyWammy
Summary: [Sequel] A series of drabbles involving our hero, their family members and their friends after the events of my other fic, Fading Light. DO NOT READ OF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN FADING LIGHT.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Day off**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Rated for Cid's foul mouth.**

 **DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MY OTHER FIC "FADING LIGHT" FOR THIS IS A SEQUEL.**

Having a family is never easy, specially if you are the man of the house. You have a responsibility to get out there and earn money to provide for your family's growing needs. It's exhausting, yes, but nothing can compare to those happy, satisfied faces of the ones you love indicating that you're doing the right thing. But of course, a little break is sometimes needed to relieve that exhausted feeling. And right now, the man of the Strife household, Cloud, has chosen to rest for the day, just relax those sore muscles and calm his nerves.

He woke up rather late, well, later than usual. He's usually up at 6 o'clock in the morning, but now he was up by 9. He has a satisfied smile on his face as he stretched and got up. He started to take a shower and get dressed for the day, after that he went downstairs to the kitchen of their beloved villa and eat those deliciously cooked breakfast courtesy of his lovely wife, Tifa Strife.

When he reach the kitchen, there was a mug of hot coffee and a plate of breakfast for him on the table which was covered in cling wrap with a note on top.

 _Cloud,_

 _Kids and I went to the groceries, we'll be back soon, I love you._

 _Tifa_

He smiled and started to eat his breakfast, closing his eyes while he chewed, moaning in satisfaction in between. He sipped his coffee carefully not burn his toungue. Ah, this is the life, he sipped his coffee again while closing his eyes. He could get use to this, nothing like peace and quiet and-

"CLOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD!" He had spit coffee in front of him everywhere, some of the scorching liquid were spilled in his hand causing him to let go of the mug sending it to the floor with a crash, screaming while he jumped, his voice cracking like he was still on puberty, blowing on the offending hand to ease the pain while still jumping, causing him to step on the broken mug on the floor, making him scream again, now clutching his bleeding foot.

Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine were watching the whole thing from behind. The woman's mouth were wide open while the man is emotionless but his eyes were laughing.

He stopped jumping while still clutching his foot, then painfully, and slowly that it was almost creepy, he turned his head to look at the two people behind him who has caused him this pain and embarassment, and began mutter curses under his breath with his mako eyes wide with fury.

"Heh." Yuffie let out a nervous laugh. "Hiya... Spikey?" She looked at Vincent for some help but the man was standing still and his face stoic.

"What... are... you... doING HERE?!" Cloud gritted his teeth and let go of his foot, causing it to land again at the broken glass making him scream once more and started throwing his arms in the air in fury like he was hitting an invisible enemy. Yuffie suppressed her laugh and turned around.

"I-I'll go get the first aid kit!" She started running like mad to avoid the man who was now howling like a crazed wolf. He is so mad right now he even want to strangle Vincent who was still innocently standing there like nothing grave was happening to him. He took a step backward and attempted to sit down on his chair but he misjudged the proximity that he fell on his behind on the floor instead with a loud thud. He stared ahead with a deadpan look on his face. His bottom was now on fire. Vincent's mouth twitched.

"I apologize for the sudden intrusion, but Yuffie insisted that she wanted to visit the kids so we can take them out since Tifa mentioned that you have the day off, so that you can have a time alone with Tifa." The older man said in his usual monotone. Cloud's face didn't change. That was not a good sign. Vincent cleared his throat. "I'll just go on out to wait for them, seeing as they are not here." And with that, he glided towards the front door without even helping the great Cloud Strife, hero of the world, still sitting on his painful buttocks with injuries on his hand and foot.

"Great... just GREAT!" He shouted angrily while standing up and sat on chair he missed before. He had lost his appetite.

"Uhhhh spike let me help you tha-"

"No I can take care of this." He said coldly and grabbed the first aid kit from Yuffie then began treating his wounds. Yuffie bit her lip.

"Well uhh. I'm gonna... yeah." Then she went over towards the front door to join Vincent to wait for the kids while Cloud was still muttering curses under his breath.

He began to clean up the broken glass then he put his barely touched breakfast to the fridge. He then stromed up to their bedroom to lay down for a while.

"Finally, some peace..." He put his earphones on to listen to some music while he laid down. He bobbed his head a little in time with the tune while his eyes were closed. His vision inside his eyes suddenly darkened and his eyebrows furrowed, he opened them slowly only to see the blurred face of Cait Sith staring directly at his face. He let out another uncharacteristic scream and sat up hastily only for his forehead to collide on the poor cat's head sending him flying through the door which he forgot to close. He gritted his teeth again.

"Owww.. that hurts lad." The robot told him from outside.

"You can't feel hurt, you're a robot." He said in monotone. Then he stood up and approached the terrified looking creature at him. Yup, he must really look scary right now. "Or do you want me to really hurt you so bad Reeve can feel it from the other side?"

"Eekk!" With that, Caith went for a run for his life. Cloud sighed and went back to their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

"WHY are they comimg here suddenly anyway?" He rubbed his face. It was not like he didn't want to see his friends, and he appreciated what Yuffie and Vincent wanted to do for him, but he just wanted some quiet relaxation for that day and so far, it was not happening.

He just stood in the middle of the room while he face palmed when he heard the front down downstairs open with a slam, then he heard familiar yelling voices that made his blood boil once more.

"What the..." He went on his way downstairs to find Barret and Cid carrying boxes that looks like beers were in it. His jaw dropped. Aeris and Trystan were trailing behind holding hands, the girl waving at him brightly.

"Oi spikey! Heard you have the day off so we figured you would wan' some chillin' time. We brought 'em boxes of kegs." Barret said brightly, unaware of the anger monster currently rising up from inside the blonde swordsman, pushing its way out.

"Thanks.. I appreciate it." He said through gritted teeth.

"Got any fuckin' food in 'ere, this old man is starvin' to death." Cid said while on his way to their fridge.

He just wanted peace. Why can't he have it?

He slowly went back to the bedroom while Barret put the boxes down. He watched Cloud's retreating back with a confused look.

"Yo spike where you goin'? I thought were gonna-" The bedroom door slammed. "...chill... heh. Looks like someone didn't have any last night and is in a foul mood." He chuckled while shaking his head.

"Who didn't get any Barret?" It made him jump. He looked around sheepishly to see Tifa behind him, carrying a paper bag on her right arm while her other arm were placed in her hips. An eyebrow was up.

"I uhhhh..." He scratched his chin.

Then a pair of screaming kids went inside and the big man was grateful to be able to avoid the martial artist's wrath. He hugged them both while kneeling to their height.

"Uncle Barret look what mummy got for me! Isn't she pretty?!" Simone piped while she shoved her new doll against Barret's nose.

"Yep, she's pretty." But it sounded like 'Yeff sheff freffie" cause it was muffled by the doll's dress.

"Look at mine uncle Barret! I'm like my daddy now!" Pierre's toy sword wobbled in Barret's face causing him to laugh loud.

"Yes, just like yo' daddy. Speaking of the guy, he's in a bad mood righ' now, Tifa."

"He is?" She looked at him with a confused look while she arranged her groceries with Yuffie and Aeris helping her. The ninja pursed her lips.

"That'll be my fault. I kind of ruined his morning..." She said while pouting at a can of mushroom she was holding.

"What did you do now, Yuffie?" Aeris asked giggling while she put the eggs inside the fridge.

But before Tifa could ask anything, Marlene, Denzel and Vincent came in with more paper bags.

"Daddy!" Marlene put her bags down and went to hug her dad.

"Lookit my girl righ' here, so pretty like always." Marlene giggled. Tifa smiled and left them all to check on her supposedly enraged husband.

She opened the door to see Cloud lying on his stomach on the bed, his arms were on either side of him, she thought he was asleep, but when she went around to see his face, his eyes were half open, and so is his mouth with some drool evident on the sheets. His brows were also furrowed, it looked like he has given up on life and wants to kill himself. She put her hand on her mouth to hide her laugh. His eyes slowly traveled towards her and she was struggling to supress her laugh now. He slowly got up, wiping his drool with his hand and sighed. She sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"What's wrong baby?" She kissed his forehead. "What happened?"

He sighed again. "I just want some peace and quiet on my day off, but everyone started barging in here and ruined everything." Then he proceeded to tell her everything that has happened. When he was done, Tifa just stared at him then laughed, really loud that she was in tears. Cloud crossed his arms and huffed, another gesture he will never show anyone in the group, only for his wife. Tifa faked pouted.

"My poor Cloudy.." She kissed his cheek. "Let me make it up to you..." He raised his eyebrow.

"And how are you going to do that Mrs. Strife?"

"Like this." She kissed him, grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him down the bed which made him laugh and she giggled.

* * *

"Those freakin' lovebirds better get down now, I'm dyin' of starvation here!" Cid slammed his fist in the dining table, his cigarette hanging in his mouth.

As if on cue, the husband and wife came down the stairs, both obviously glowing and happy from what had just occured upstairs.

"Looks like someone got lucky after all." Barret said with smirk while Cid laughed loudly.

Tifa looked their direction and blushed, her hands closing to fists which made the older men wince. Cloud smirked.

Then Tifa started running in their direction causing both men to stand up and run for their lives before her fists makes contact with their noses. Cloud laughed at his friends.

He then looked around the house to see everyone scattered everywhere, all happy and laughing, even Vincent was playing with his son with his new toy sword. He smiled. Nanaki was there too and he was wondering when he arrived. He didn't get his peace and quiet but it made him happy to see everyone happy.

His day still turned out great after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Bridezilla and the Firefighters**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Sorry about Cloud being a little OOC in this. But desperate times calls for desperate measures. :D**

It was a good thing that Tifa was thriving in her business, she doesn't need to be at bar the whole time every day and night, for she has her staff to take care of everything. She needed to dedicate her precious time to one of her bestfriends, who was about to tie the knot, to do her duties as the Maid of honor.

Everything was going well for the first 2 months of preparations, but it went downhill during the last month until the wedding. And it was driving Tifa and Yuffie to their limits.

"No no no no NO NO NO NO!" The Cetra complained. "The cake! This is not what i asked you to do! The pearls are too big, the flowers are too small and layers! Oh the layers! It's lacking one layer!" She said pointing her finger at the baker who was holding his hands up in surrender.

"But this is the description you told me madam. We even draw a sketch and yo-"

"No! No!" He was cut off. Tifa was holding her arms now to stop her. Yuffie was just watching the scene, uninterested in what was happening. She gently pulled Aeris away who was clutching and shaking her head, still muttering 'no' repeated under her breath like a mad woman. Tifa looked at Yuffie and gave her a knowing look, the princess of Wutai rolled her eyes then she pulled Aeris away from the bakeshop towards outside. Tifa sighed.

"I'm sorry, she has been like that for the past few days, she's just pressured."

"It happens all the time madam, no worries." He smiled. Tifa nodded.

"I'll talk to her about this. Thank you." Then she followed the two outside. She was not surprised to see Aeris sobbing with her head pressed against Yuffie's shoulder, who was patting her back with a deadpan expression.

"Okay, this is no time to mope around, we still need to talk to the caterer about the taste testing and we need to fit on our dresses. Aeris, that cake was correct and it was exactly what you tol-"

Aeris suddenly shrieked making the two jump. What the hell was happening to her?

"Maybe we should just go home. We're not going anywhere with this!" Yuffie crossed her arms and huffed then pouted.

Aeris sniffed. "No, sorry, I don't know why I'm acting like this. I-I'm just pressured that's all. I want the perfect wedding and I-"

"I know, we all do." Tifa interrupted. Patting the ancient on her back. "Shall we go?" She said smiling.

"Okay!" Aeris said cheerfully. Yuffie shook her head at the flower girl's mood swings.

They went to the caterer without encountering any problems, or thats what they hoped, When Aeris suddenly excused herself and didn't return for atleast 5 minutes. When she came out of the restroom she looked like her hair was caught on fire, her eyes were hollow and her mouth slightly opened.

"Oh my goodness!" Tifa rushed to her side. "Are you okay?" Yuffie was beside her too, looking worried this time.

"You look like you've been hit by a truck full of chocobo shit!" The princess hollered. Aeris and Tifa glared at her.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT! I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!" Then she started screaming again while Tifa faced palmed.

"Good going Yuff."

"Sorry." She shrugged with a sheepish smile.

After she calmed down, they went over to the botique to try on their dresses. Aeris was in the back, the staff helping her put on her dress, while Tifa and Yuffie tried on theirs.

They looked at themselves in the mirror, smiling at their appearances. Tifa wore a pink halter dress that goes downwards to her feet, it slightly shows her luscious cleavage and was perfectly hugging her ass, giggling at the image of her husband's face when he sees her like this. She looked really good. While Yuffie wore a strapless one, that goes only below her knees, she doesn't want a longer one, but she looked really pretty like the princess that she is. While they twirled and turned around to check everything, then they heard that dreaded screaming again that made them groan. They hurriedly went inside where Aeris was trying on her strapless, 10 layered dress, it realy looked good on her, but there was a little problem.

"It won't close! Why?! WHY WON'T IT CLOSE?!" She burried her face in ha ds and started crying.

"Don't worry Miss, we can still adjust this. You jusy gained a little and-" Tifa was frantically shaking her head.

Aeris slowly lifted her head up from her hands and turned to look at the staff who couldn't keep her freaking mouth shut. That was the last straw.

"Are you implying that I'm... I'm FAT?!" Yuffie and Tifa sighed.

It took another half an hour to calm her down. They left the botique so they can go home have the bridal shower, a simple get together of all the ladies, opening some presents for the bride and having tea. Atleast Aeris was excited about it, even her mother would be there.

Tifa asked Barret and to take the kids to a nearby festival for the night, with some rides, shooting game and all that. He agreed and she was grateful. The kids were also happy about it. And she told the guys off, that they stay out for about two hours so the girls can have the house for themselves. She threatened them that her fists will come in contact with their heads when they didn't do what she said. She also said that if they try to sneak and take a peek at what was happening inside, that whatever they see or hear, they won't come barging in like some sort of maniacs. They reluctantly agreed.

It was time for the presents, as she opened them one by one, she recieved a chorus of 'oohhs' and 'aahhhss' but a gasp was for Yuffie's present for it was a thin night gown that can't even hide anything. It was better to wear nothing than that.

Everyone was there, Tifa, Yuffie, Elmyra, Shera, Elena and of course, Aeris. They were happily talking and drinking tea by the fireplace when there was a loud knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Then Yuffie started running towards the door to see who it was.

After a while, all eyes were glued to where Yuffie was gone as she slowly backed away, like she was scared, she was looking at something, or someone.

"Someone called about a fire." A large build man, a fireman rather, made his way inside the common room while holding an axe in one hand. Everyone gasped and looked at each other.

"Sir, this is a mistake, there is no fire in here. You got the wrong place." Tifa said standing up, she was trying to calm the situation down. She looked at Aeris to see her confused reaction.

"Oh no ma'am, I got the right place, there is definitely something here on FAAAYYAAAAAAAHHHHH..." He whispered the last word loudly that made everyone look at him in shock. Tifa and Yuffie smirked.

"Me." He suddenly ripped his clothes off in one swift movement and threw the axe aside leaving only his helmet, a bow tie and a shiny blue speedo that greatly emphasized his junk. Then he started grinding his hips towards a really shocked Aeris who was covering her mouth. Elmyra and Shera has their hands on their chests, looking nervous but was both sporting open mouth smiles, Tifa laughed at the older women. Elena's eyes were wide and it looked like she was about to collapse.

Yuffie stood up and started dancing along with man, when two more firefighters entered the scene and stripped their uniforms as well, the other grinded his way towards the petrified Elena and Shera who was hiding her face in her hands, while the other held his hand out for Elmyra and when she gave in shyly while hiding her face as well, he kissed her hand gently then started shaking his hips like mad.

They overcame the shock quickly and started cheering and howling at the dancing strippers aside from Elmyra, who was still clutching her chest but was smiling with her mouth open. Aeris was laughing her heart out from the surprise.

What they didn't know was there were five men outside the window, who were gritting their teeth in fury, namely Cloud, Trystan, Vincent, Cid and Tseng.

Two additional men was also watching everything, Reno, who was snickering and Rude, who was wearing a lopsided grin while chuckling. A certain blond swordsman's fists cracked loudly which made them all wince.

"Cloud, remember what your wife said." Trystan, whose Dark brown hair cascaded through his wide yellow eyes, said shakily. Ever since he and Aeris got together, he became pretty close with the former rebel group and the Turks.

"I have an idea." The blond gestured his finger towards him so they can have a small meeting with their heads close together. After a while, he, Reno and Trystan nodded their heads while Vincent, Tseng, Rude and Cid stared at them with blank looks.

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" Cid said, his face still blank.

"No." Cloud said, his eyes full of detemination. "It's now or never." He looked at Reno and Trystan who has the same determined eyes and nodded their heads at the same time which made Cid shake his head in disbelief. Vincent still hadn't said a word, his arms crossed in his chest. Then then truo put their arms around each other's shoulders and started retreating.

"Fuckin' idiots." Cid said chewing a toothpick.

"I second that." Vincent said in monotone.

* * *

The girls, except Shera and Elmyra, were now dancing to the music along with the dancers, when they were suddenly interrupted by six men entering the room. They all stopped to take a look at them and raised an eyebrow at their appearance.

They were all muscular and were wearing speedos as well, with neckties lose around their necks, but what made them stand out was the brown paper bags around their heads, with holes for their eyes and a badly drawn angry face in the front. Three of them were standing proudly while the other three in the back were fidgeting, holding their crotch in their hands to hide their precious things.

"Did you know about this?" Yuffie whispered to Tifa, the ruby-eyed beauty shook her head. She was about to speak when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Party's over, you three, OUT." Tifa narrowed her eyes. The three strippers hastily ran out of the room, for they already have an idea who was behind the mask and they wouldn't want their meatrods chopped off. Everyone in the place knows that it was the home of the greatest hero in Gaia.

Tifa was about to protest when the three masked man removed the paper bags from their heads making everyone's jaws touch the floor. It was Cloud, Reno and Trystan, then the blonde swordsman and the red head hastily and forcibly removed the masks of the three shy guys in the back, who happened to be Vincent, Tseng and Rude. How they convinced them to dress like that will remain a mystery forever. Cid appeared by the door with a video camera, Laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you fuckin' did this Vinny!" He said still laughing while holding the video camera.

"Don't call me that." The gunslinger said through gritted teeth. He felt so violated. He turned his gaze to Yuffie and raised an eyebrow, she has her mouth open and looking directly at his hands where his crotch is supposed to be. He used every inch of his will power to prevent himself from smirking.

Elena was once again paralyzed at the almost naked sight of their leader, the love of her life, who was still clutching his jewels.

With the music still on, Cloud and Trystan started grinding their hips towards their respective partners, who started cheering for them, then they stood up and grinded themselves at their men. They all felt dirty, and they loved it. And they weren't even drunk. Good thing the kids weren't around.

Yuffie was still in a daze though. She was still staring at Vincent who was also staring at her. Not until Reno decided to join in and started thrusting his hips forward in front of Yuffie whose face twisted into an expression of absolute disgust, earning a growl from Vincent.

Elmyra quietly retreated the scene, telling Cid something about 'letting the youngsters have their fun' then she went on her way while smirking, remembering her own wilder days. Ah to be young. She decided to find Barret and the kids instead to prevent them from witnessing such a traumatizing event. Shera approached her husband and watched the video that was being recorded along with him with a smile on her face.

Aeris approached Tifa after a while and whispered something in her ear.

"This is a bridal shower that I will never forget." Then she winked and went back to her man to dance once again only for her to stop and held her hand to her mouth. They all looked at her with confused looks.

"Baby? You okay?" Her fiance asked but his question was answered when she vomitted all over his torso. Everyone gasped.

Yep, definitely won't forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ah hell naw**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy and its characters**

 **Warning: Language**

Cloud Strife has gone through a lot, been bullied when he was a kid, hometown burned to the ground courtesy of his childhood idol the great General Sephiroth, been submerged in a tank full of mako for five years alongside with his now deceased bestfriend Zack Fair, had his memories jumbled up that made his feeling confused for the two ladies in his rebel group, handed the black materia to Sephiroth that caused the almost doom of the world, defeated the said madman and so forth, but he'd rather repeat all of that compare to the upcoming crisis that he has to face three days from now.

Tifa slammed her glass of orange juice on the counter top causing him to wince and back away a little, looking around for something to protect himself with.

"What do you mean you can't go to parents' day?!" Tifa held her hands to her hips with a scowl on her beautiful face. Cloud was still looking around.

"You know how I feel about crowds and lots of people and-" But his wife started walking towards him. Quite fast too.

"OH! oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!" She said while pointing her forefinger at him as she stride towards him while he back away further as she went. "So a couple of nights ago you're willing to walk around here in your underwear-"

"Speedo." He interjected while still backing away.

"-and dance around like a maniac and you can't even go to your children's parents' day?!" She backed him now against the wall, her face only a few inches on his face. She was struggling to keep herself together and wanted to laugh at the look on his face.

"I didn't have a choice! Those guys were rubbing their junks on your faces!" He held up his hand while looking away from her like she was going to suck his soul and spit it out with no mercy.

"It was a bridal shower! And it was just for fun! That's not even the point STRIFE!" He grimaced at the last word. He slowly put down his hands to his side then held her waist and pulled her closer. He knows she couldn't resist that gesture.

"How about I make it up to you by making you scream right now?" He whispered seductively before a loud smack was heard.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinkin' Chocobo brain?" Barret said then guffawed as the blond hero rubbed his swollen cheek. They were having drinks at the Playpen.

"Why can't you just go to that goddamn parent's day and get it over with!" Cid gestured to Cloud while the blond glared at him.

"You wouldn't understand. The last time I was at their school to pick them up, the mothers surrounded me and started squeeling like school girls." He smacked his forehead on the bar top causing Cid to laugh loud, his cigarette falling of his mouth.

"They wouldn't do that if Tifa was with ya, they know they will lose their noses if they try somethin'." Barret said as he took a swig at his beer. Then he looked past Cloud to see a group of girls eyeing the blond while all whispering to each other. He patted Cloud at the back causing him look up with a perflexed look on his face making Cid and Barret snort.

"Head's up spikey, code red. Girls approachin'." He pointed straight ahead but Cloud didn't even bother to look up.

"Ummm excuse me-"

"NO." The blond said firmly before standing up and started to leave causing both men to laugh hysterically.

* * *

He paced in their bedroom then sat down, placed his interlocked fingers on his mouth while looked ahead, his eye intense as he stared at the door like Sephiroth was going to appear any minute and was ready to clobber him. He sighed then nodded his head, stood up then went towards to door.

"Teef-" Two screaming kids suddenly charged at him making him back away. Denzel and Marlene were sitting at the dining table eating their breakfast, both watching the blonde with their almost laughing expression.

"MUMMY SAID YOU'RE COMING TO OUR PARENTS' DAY DADDY!" Simoned piped rather loudly earning a grimace from her father.

"I uhh-"

"You are coming right?!" Pierre interjected making him laugh nervously. He looked at Tifa and his eyes widened at her death glare.

"Fin- Yeah, I'm going..." He said. He sighed in defeat.

"YEY!" Both kids jumped in happiness, Simone started clinging on both his legs preventing escape then he didn't notice Pierre going over the bar top on his back then jumped and clung unto his neck from behind causing him to choke while his son screamed in his ear.

"Pierre! That was dangerous!" Tifa yelled as she strided towards her son to pull him away. "Get down now!" But her son didn't listen, instead, she pulled him away repeatedly while Pierre was still clutched to his father's back, his arms around his neck, and Cloud was already coughing hysterically while she did so. And she enjoyed it, she was mad at her son for doing something dangerous but she was laughing on the inside like a winner. Marlene and Denzel were clutching their stomachs for laughing too much.

 _You deserve that chocobo head!_ She thought smugly.

* * *

Cloud dusted his black slacks and dark blue dress shirt as he waited for Tifa and the twins to go downstairs. He sat at the stool on the bar and sighed. He rested his cheek on his hand and groaned when he heard footstep coming down the stairs.

"Daddy! We're ready!" Simone twirled around in her pretty yellow dress that made Cloud smile.

"You look pretty baby." He smiled sweetly when Pierre emerged this time. He was wearing a grey button up shirt that brought out his intense blue eyes along with some khaki pants. "Well, look at you. Looking really handsome." Cloud said while he ruffled his son's hair. Pierre laughed. It was Tifa's turn to appear and his jaw dropped at the sight of his wife. She was wearing a teal dress and light brown flats, she looked so beautiful, it was rare for her to wear dresses so he was not used to seeing her like that. He was imagining himself ripping that skirt in their bed and-

 _Okay, enough Strife!_ He thought and mentally punched himself in the gut to calm that bulge hidden in his pants.

Tifa was checking everything in her purse, making sure she had her phone, the keys, some wet wipes and other things.

"Okay, ready?" She asked her husband who was staring dumbly at her. Her breath hitched when she saw him, he was hot, so hot. And she had a feeling that it was going to be a problem. She licked her lips at the sight of him, she will definitely show him later how much she appreciated his looks. Oh yes, she will. She cleared her throat at her dirty thoughts. "Come on Strifes, time to go!" She clung unto him and dragged him towards the door while the twins followed from behind, giggling. He looked behind him to see Marlene and Denzel also following behind, the older girl wearing a pink dress and her hair was down and curly, while Denzel was wearing a black button up shirt and some brown pants. He couldn't help but smile smuggly, suddenly realizing how beautiful his family really is.

* * *

He groaned as he parked their car at the school parking lot, a lot of people were already coming in and he sneered at the sight.

"Okay everyone, it's time to go, let's go let's go!" Tifa went out first to unclutch Pierre's seatbelt in his car seat while Marlene did Simone's. Denzel was already out. Cloud went out last and glared at everyone making Tifa laugh quietly. Denzel covered his mouth to prevent his laugh while Marlene giggled. The twins clutched both his hands and he softened at the touch.

"Come on daddy! I want you to meet my friends!" Simone tugged his hand.

"Hi Denzel!" They all looked around to see giggling girls at Denzel's age waving at him. Denzel waved back and winked causing them to giggle more. Cloud and Tifa looked at each other while Marlene scoffed, making them shift their stare at her instead and she cleared her throat. Then they turned back to Denzel who was oblivious to what has happened.

"What?" He asked. When they didn't answer he shrugged his shoulders then fished out his Phone.

"Remind me to have a talk wih these two." Cloud whispered to his wife.

"Not now, let's just see first, we wouldn't want any awkward situation for them." She whispered.

"Right." Cloud paused. "It is just me or Denzel is becoming such a player?" They looked at each other then turned their gaze back at their adopted son who was waving his hands again to another set of giggling girls making them both wince. "I better start talking to him about sex, condoms and masterbation." He whispered to his wife with all seriousness on his face. Tifa stared at him in absolute horror.

* * *

"We'll see you in an hour?" Denzel asked his adoptive parents as he held Marlene in her shoulder.

"Yeah, see you later okay? I'll call you." Tifa said as they went separate ways for a while. They first wnet over to the twins' class. People were already staring at them from the moment they walked towards the building, women were giving Tifa death stares which she ignored, instead, she pissed them off further as she intertwined their fingers. It was the same with the men, they were giving him death stares but he thought that they were all idiots, that's the last thing they needed to do.

"I told you I didn't wanna go." Cloud whispered to her ear and she sighed.

"It's fine, that happens all the time wherever you go. You need to be here honey, I'm sorry okay?" She leaned closer. "I'll give you a nice reward later baby." She whispered against his ear reviving the long forgotten hardness down below.

"Y-Yeah?" He stammered suddenly causing Tifa to laugh. He cleared his throat.

 _Damn this woman._

"I'll make you pay for laughing at me Mrs. Strife." He told her in a low voice and husky voice sending shivers down her spine up to her lower region. She bit her lip.

"H-how?" It was her turn to stammer, Cloud gave her a laugh, a seductive laugh. She swallowed.

"I'm gonna make you do some backflips in delight as I eat your-"

"Daddy! Hurry!" He was interrupted when the twins suddenly pulled him away from his wife who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What on Gaia..." She said to herself. _Got to learn that self control. Down girl! Were at school and we were talking about something so dirty!_ She shook her head at her thoughts and followed her family.

* * *

"Hello! We're the Strifes." Tifa said to the teacher as soon as she opened the door of the classroom, everyone went eerily quiet at Tifa's annoucement. Cloud rubbed his face in annoyance.

"Oh my..." The teacher put her hands on her chest. "Yes, yes, welcome Mr. and Mrs. Strife, please come in!" TIfa and the kids happily did so and while Cloud walked slowly and hesitantly. He could already feel some eyes burning holes in his head. They all took a seat while everyone followed them with their eyes.

"It's a pleasure to have you here Mr. and Mrs. Strife, Oh my goodness, I'm such a big fan of AVALANCHE, I would like to thank you for saving all of us-" The teacher went on on her ramblings and Cloud stopped listening to her after a while. He was staring blankly ahead while TIfa nodded her head occasionally as she listened to the still talking teacher who looked like she wasn't going to stop soon. "-my kids wouldn't believe me when I told them that your kids are actually my students." She laughed in an annoying manner and was starting to irritate Tifa as well.

"That's great Ma'am, thank you." Tifa smiled sweetly hoping that it will stop her tirade.

"So I was saying when you-" Tifa and Cloud groaned inwardly. This will be a long day.

In the end, there was no parents' day that happened in that class, everyone was just talking about AVALANCHE and Sephiroth and meteor and a single mother opened up about Cloud's sexiness not even bothering to stop her charade about his "tight ass" for the sake of her kid, or the kids for that matter. Cloud face palmed and slowly looked at his wife at his side who was sporting a sweet smile but he can see the rage in her eyes.

* * *

"That was... uneventful." Coud said quietly as they made their way towards Denzel's class then later Marlene's. Everyone was still staring and some were even wiggling their brows at him. It was a good thing that his wife was with him and the women's husbands are with them, thus preventing another gang of squeeling fan girls, or squeeling women who were acting like girls. Tifa sighed.

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't know that was going to happen." She said sadly then he put his arms around her shoulder and kissed her cheek, earning more death stares for her.

"Nah, it's not your fault, beside, I get to have my reward later." He wiggled his eyebrows. "What is it anyway?" He stared at her eyes seductively. Tifa didn't respond but instead, she pushed her tongue on the inside of her cheek three times showing a small bulge on the outside. He stared at her in confusion then she started walking away, then it dawned to him and his eyes widened.

 _Good God._

He had to adjust the front of his pants in a secluded corner once again.


End file.
